


Our Place in the World

by ShadowHeartofFaith



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Smut, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHeartofFaith/pseuds/ShadowHeartofFaith
Summary: "After the defeat of Corypheus the companions all begin returning to their lives and Arro'lyn decides to share her secret hopes with Thom.A place out in the hills, just the two of them, enjoying what life could be like without the chaos of the Inquisition constantly lording over them.Even if it's just for a few months."*Just some domestic fluff and smut set before Trespasser*





	Our Place in the World

The Upper Lakes were quite lovely without all of the scattered Inquisition tents and never-ending Fade rifts spitting out demons.

                The Hinterlands still bore scars from the years of strain under the threat of Corypheus and his Venatori forces. The healing had begun nearly two years before, though the road was still long and fraught with obstacles. Once her companions had begun returning to their lives, Arro’lyn had shared her secret hopes with Thom.

                _“What happens to us after this?” she’d whispered in Skyhold’s gardens late one night._

_Thom had shrugged his shoulders, pulling her closer. “I dunno”, he had replied honestly. “A house? A dog? Do you think that mark of yours could be used for cooking eggs?” He’d laughed at his own joke then. “Or we can continue on as we are. No eggs needed. I don’t care what happens as long as I have you by my side, my lady.”_

                He’d been so sincere.

                And she hadn’t stopped thinking of it since.

                A place to truly call home without constant war councils and incoming reports and shipments of supplies and resources. Without filling requisitions and venturing out into unknown lands every few weeks to fight some newfound evil.

Without interruptions.

                She’s perched on a rock by the lake, whittling away at arrows to pass the time. The days are becoming steadily cooler and she wonders absently if Redcliffe will receive blankets of snow sooner rather than later. She drops another shaft into the steadily growing pile on the ground, setting her knife aside.

                She stretches her arms up over her head, rolling her shoulder to unknot the tension there. She feels Thom’s letter crinkle in the pocket of her tunic.

                She smiles as she scans the crumpled page for the hundredth time that week.

_My lady,_

_The roads have been kind and I have located two more men from my company._

_They’ve made decent lives for themselves despite what I did to them. And though they weren’t much excited to recognize my face, they did listen to my apologies. Not that they mean much now._

_I miss you terribly and hope to return to you before month’s end._

_Is the cabin quiet without me?_

_Yours,_

_Thom Rainier_

               

She climbs to her feet, gathering her new arrow shafts and carving knife.

The evenings are quiet without him, she realizes belatedly. He’s been gone for three months already and although she is proud of the work he is doing, she misses his presence like a lost limb.

Night begins to fall and the evening passes without incident.

She tends the fire and tears into a loaf of bread that Lace had brought by earlier that week when she’d come to visit.

She admires Thom’s latest project left sitting on the dining table as she pens out a response to Varric’s latest letter. More news from Kirkwall and his latest chapter of “Hard in Hightown” is finally going into print.

He promises to send her a signed copy.

 _“Anything for my dear friend Sunshine and her Hero”,_ she reads with a dry smirk.

With a sigh, she sets the paper aside and reaches for the block of wood that Thom had begun to shape before he left. A bear maybe? A hart? It is too soon for her to tell but she knows it will be as beautiful as all of his other works.

She thinks perhaps he needs to add a small space onto the stables that he and Master Dennet had erected for her hart. A space to carve and work and keep his creations. But oh, how she loves to sit and watch him work.

She sets that thought aside for later review and snuffs out the candles as she pads into the room that they share and crawls into bed.

A soft thump wakes her and there is a bleary moment of confusion as she attempts to discern where she has woken.

                Not in an aravel or a tent as she cannot see the stars.

                Certainly not in Skyhold...

                She begins to reach for the dagger beneath her pillow.

                “My lady”, comes a voice from the foot of the bed. “My lady, it’s only me.”

                Her fingers release the hilt and she slumps back against the pillows. “Thom”, she murmurs in sleepy recognition. “Ma vhenan.”

                The mattress dips slightly with his added weight as he joins her.

                He’s a solid presence at her back, his face pressing into the side of her neck. His breath is warm as it tickles her skin when he inhales deeply against her.

                His arm snakes its way over her middle, holding her to him. She threads her fingers with his, eyes falling shut. His lips trail a path along the column of her throat and she hums with contented satisfaction and leans into his ministrations. He draws her tightly against his bare chest, his kisses becoming more urgent, more desperate.

                “Missed you”, he mumbles as he laves at her pulse. “Nights were long without you in my bed.”

                She presses back into the cradle of his hips and he lets out a deep groan that she feels more than she hears. It sends a tremor shooting down her spine and curls her toes.

                Arro’lyn leans her head back against his shoulder, nipping at his jawline.

                “Minx”, he growls disapprovingly.

                She laughs. “Well, I was sleeping quite peacefully until-“

                His large hand gives her breast a firm squeeze, silencing her entirely.

                “You can sleep later”, he says low and husky into her ear. “Need to have you.”

                That deep Markham burr of his lowers to a sinful octave and leaves heat gathering in her belly, wetness pooling between her thighs.

                He continues all but growling naughty things into her ear as his free hand maps her rapidly warming flesh. He grips her hip tightly for a moment before his fingers venture down lower but never quite where she needs them.

                She nearly whimpers and can’t help but push back against him, drawing curses from his wicked lips.

                Arro’lyn wants to giggle at his response, happy she can still get such a rise out of him, but finds herself breathless and moaning when his calloused fingers skim along her slit.

                She swallows thickly, clenching in anticipation.

                _“Fenedhis, vhenan”,_ she moans, one of his fingers dipping into her heat.

                The pad of his finger curls upward sharply, drawing another moan from her lips.

                “Maker’s balls”, he swears against her shoulder, biting down gently. “You’re so wet, love.”             

                He adds a second finger and she’s panting heavily, all conscious thought fleeing her mind as she rocks against his fingers, chasing something curling tightly inside of her.

                His hardness presses against the curve of her ass and she nearly weeps with need.

                “Thom, Thom, ma vhenan”, she chants, tightening around his fingers.

                He does not ask her to continue as he usually does. He seems to enjoy listening to her beg for him to take her in increasingly vivid and imaginative ways.

                She frowns when he removes his fingers suddenly and his warmth leaves her back. But he is quickly laying her out before him, his hands smoothing down her sides.

                He pulls himself up to rest on his knees and studies her with darkening eyes. His piercing gaze drags across her so heavily she can _feel_  it. There’s something primal in the way he’s looking at her now, her body laid bare for him. She’s flushed and breathing raggedly, her chest heaving just enough to draw his focus to her breasts.

                He hums appreciatively.

                “See something you like, Captain Rainier?” she teases, trying to control her breathing.

                A sound rumbles from his chest and he’s on her again in an instant. His lips move hungrily against hers, a flash of teeth and tongue. He’s rougher with his attentions now. Grasping, sucking, biting.

                His tongue leaves a slick trail between the valley of her breasts, down over the flat expanse of her belly, and he nips hard at her hip bone. He glances up at her with burning eyes as he settles between her thighs and lowers his face into her dark curls.

                He groans, a deep and guttural sound, as he inhales her.

                Arro’lyn’s hips buck up involuntarily but Thom is quick to hold her in place. He licks a searing stripe along her slick folds, humming, before he delves in completely.

                His tongue is wicked as he seeks to drink her dry.

                Her cries and her whimpers only spur him on.

                He sucks at her clit and she nearly sees stars.

                “Thom”, she moans, tugging at his hair even as her trembling thighs lock around his head.

                He’s going to drive her insane with his teasing.

                “Thom”, she repeats more urgently, tugging more sharply.

                “Need something, my lady?” he drawls out, shooting her a look that lights a new fire inside of her.

                “You’re infuriating”, she huffs.

                He flashes her a cocky grin, her juices glistening on his chin.

                She forces herself up, pushing against him until he’s on his back.

                He watches enraptured as she straddles his hips.

                “It appears I’ve been had, my lady”, he jests but his voice is low and his eyes are dark with arousal.

                _Not yet, you haven’t,_ she thinks to herself.

                Bracing one hand against his shoulder, she lines him up with her entrance and sinks down until he’s fully seated within her.

                Her toes curl at the familiar drag of him along her fluttering walls. That feeling of being stretched to bring him as close to her as possible.

                “Now”, she breathes aloud. “Now you’ve been had, Captain.”

                He thrusts upward, clutching at her hips. “My lady”, he begins, devotion shining in his eyes. “You may have me forever.”        

                She’s frantic in the pace she sets, as if she intends to devour him whole.

                He’s kissing every inch of her that he can reach as he matches her thrusts.

                “Fuck, Thom!” she cries out.

                He pulls from her, rolling her onto her back before easing back into her warmth.

                He presses his forehead to hers, listening to her ragged breathing. He presses a kiss to her brow and sets a more languid pace, continuing to trail feather-light kisses across her face and neck. “I’ve missed you”, he murmurs against her skin.

                She winds her arms more tightly around him. “Ma emma lath”, she sighs, nuzzling at his cheek. “Do not leave your vhenan alone so long.”

                “No”, he agrees. “Not so long next time.”       

                She catches his lips in a softer kiss than the last. “I love you.”

She wakes alone, sunlight streaming through the window.

                She stretches out, listening to her joints pop. There’s a pleasant ache between her legs and Thom’s woodsy scent clings to the sheets. She smiles and presses her face into his pillow.

                The smell of breakfast soon draws her from the bed.

                Drawing his discarded tunic over her head, she pads out into the house.

                Thom is leaned over the fire with a skillet in hand.

                “Good morning”, she yawns as she approaches.

                He looks up at her voice and his grin lights up his face.

                “Radiant as always, love”, he praises, still smiling.

                “It’s the after-glow of the rather thorough fucking I received last night”, she replies, smirking.

                He chuckles at that, a rich sound that she had missed hearing these past months. “Yes well, I aim to please”, he responds good naturedly.

                “And please you did, Captain”, she says, taking a seat at the table to watch him.

                She’s watched Thom do a great many things in the years they’d known each other. Saddle horses, spar with the new recruits, fight demons, stare down dragons and bandage wounds.

                But she has to admit that there is something decidedly more intimate in watching him around their little home in the woods. The absolute focus that overtakes him in the evenings when he whittles wooden toys for the children in the village. His easy laughter when he works alongside Master Dennet with the mounts on the farm. The small smiles he offers her when they sit across from each other to eat.

                Those are her favorite sights.

                They aren’t Warden and Inquisitor here.

                Just Thom and Arro’lyn.

                She snickers when he hands her a plate of eggs.

                He quirks a brow and takes the seat across from her. “Something funny, love?”

                “Just remembering something you said to me once about eggs”, she replies, spearing a bite on her fork.

                “Ah. I do remember that particular conversation”, he admits, his cheeks coloring a touch. “Is it everything you hoped it would be?”

                “What? The eggs?”

                He throws her an exasperated look. “I’m quite sure I don’t need to explain what I mean.”

                She smiles despite herself, reaching for his hand. “It is even more”, she assures him. “It is so quiet though. That’s been the strangest thing. The quiet.”

                He nods in agreement.

                “How long are you back this time?”

                “Trying to get rid of me again so soon?” he quips.

                “Hoping I’ll have you to myself a bit longer”, she denies.

                He gives her a look that has butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

                “It’s hard to say. But I’ve no plans to leave just yet”, he informs her gently, his thumb brushing across her knuckles. “And if last night was any indication, I do believe my lady might have missed me.”

                “Missed you? I’m sorry what was your name again? Rainwall? Blackrain?” She ducks her head and tries to stifle her laughter when he shakes his head at her.

                “Perhaps I’ll have to remind you”, he bemoans sarcastically, kicking his chair back and hauling her up from the table to throw her over his shoulder.

                She giggles the entire way back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
